1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ignition cut off devices and more particularly pertains to a new ignition cut off device for cutting the power between an ignition when a fuel door is opened so that the engine will be turned off when a person fuels the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ignition cut off devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,714 describes a device that engages a fuel cap for turning a motor off when the fuel cap has been removed. Another type of ignition cut off device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,327 that includes a circuit breaker for an ignition which is mounted within a fuel filling conduit of a vehicle. The circuit breaker prevents the operation of the vehicle if a gas filling nozzle is extending into the conduit, and thus prevents the accidental driving away from a gas pump with the nozzle extending into the conduit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system and method that includes a fuel door actuated cut off switch which breaks a circuit between the ignition and the engine so that that engine turns off when the fuel door is opened.